Because of You
by simplyOTH
Summary: Haley finds herself in a situation that she could never have imagined herself in. Can she solve the problem or will her heart be broken? WARNING: FEMSLASH WARNING OF DRUG USE
1. Prologue

Title: Because of You

Disclaimer: I did not create nor do I own the characters of One Tree Hill. I only own the story line and the characters I make up. I only borrow the characters for my own enjoyment. I do not make anything from this except the joy I get from reviews.

Summary: Haley finds herself in a situation that she could never have imagined herself in. Can she solve the problem or will her heart be broken?

A/N: This idea has been floating in and out of my head for awhile so I just needed to write it. Please review and let me know what you think.

Prologue

It seemed to be a miracle that Haley James and her friends were getting to the party before two am. That day had not been an exception for Haley arrived at the club with her friends around two thirty. However, today was different for when Haley and her friends arrived at the entrance of the club they found out that they might be shutting down because someone fell through the front window. Haley stood around with some of her good friends. She stood with two of her friends Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer. They were waiting to find out if the club was going to be shut down. The cops had come but that did not mean that they were going to actually shut it down.

"I don't think it even matters anymore," Brooke decided, "The party doesn't seem to be good anyway."

Haley looked around the club trying to figure out if the party was going to get any better if it did not get shut down. Haley ended up just coming to the same conclusion as Brooke. This was a miracle in itself as she knew she was past just being tipsy. After the shots she had taken back in Peyton's room and the mixed drink she had shared with Brooke she was getting to be drunk.

"Do you want to just bounce and find something else to do?" Haley asked Brooke and Peyton.

"I don't even know if I want to do anything else," Peyton replied, "I'm getting kind of tired. I didn't sleep much because of that test I just took."

Haley was about to tell Peyton something when the music was shut off and it was announced that the party was now over. They headed out of the club and soon met up with Skillz and his brother and they drove back to campus. Brooke and Haley both tried to get Peyton come back to Brooke's room where they could continue the party, but she was firmly sticking behind her decision that she needed to go back to her room to get some sleep. After dropping Peyton off in her room Skillz dropped Haley and Brooke at Brooke's room with promise that he would try to come back to chill.

"I still got some left over from the other night," Brooke told Haley as they walked up the stairs to Brooke's room, "You want to smoke the rest?"

"Sure," Haley replied after thinking for a moment.

The rest of the walk was done in silence. When they got into Brooke's room Haley went over to the Brooke's lap top to put on some music while Brooke rolled the rest of their stash. Haley put on the r&b play list before joining Brooke to smoke. As Haley smoked she realized maybe it wasn't such a great idea to smoke after having drunk so much. Haley was not good at being able to handle both getting drunk and getting high at the same time yet. But something made Haley finish the blunt with Brooke anyway.

"That shit was really good," Brooke commented.

"It really was," Haley agreed.

It was quiet for a moment as Haley allowed her high to take over her mind. At that moment was when Haley had remembered that music was playing. She began to tap her finger on her knee to the beat of the song. The music was some kind of techno that was mixed by a DJ.

"I don't think anyone's going to want to chill now," Brooke decided after noticing that it was almost three am, "We might as well just watch a movie or something."

Haley watched as Brooke got up and went across the room to turn the light off. It was then that she noticed that there were stars stuck to the ceiling that were glowing. Haley laid down on Brooke's bed and stared up at the ceiling watching the stars as they glowed.

"I never realized you had those," Haley said.

"I just got them," Brooke told Haley as she lay down next to her.

Brooke's hand brushed against Haley's as Brooke lay down beside her. It sent a jolt of electricity that Haley had never experienced before throughout her body. Haley was not sure what this was, but she wasn't about to complain either. It was a good feeling and yet she was confused as to why she was feeling good. It was only Brooke. Could she really be that high and drunk? Haley tried to focus her mind on trying to figure out if she was drunk or high than thinking about the girl that lay beside her. She stared intently at the stars as she tried to ignore the presence of Brooke. Though Haley soon realized it was going to be harder than she thought for Brooke began to play with one of Haley's hands. Haley glanced at Brooke.

"Can you just let me play with your hand without it being some big deal?" exclaimed Brooke.

Haley rolled her eyes trying to play off that she did not care one way or another Brooke was doing with her hand. She tried to play off that she wasn't feeling bursts of electricity throughout her body every time Brooke touched her.

"You are so high," Haley told Brooke laughing.

"Your one to talk," Brooke countered knowing that Haley was just as high as she was.

Haley took her hand back and used to it to lean her chin on as she stared at Brooke trying to act as if she was sober. She knew she was failing horribly. For a moment Haley and Brooke just stared into each other's eyes. In the background the songs changed. With the change of song came a change in 

mood. Haley was not sure who initiated the kiss, but out of nowhere Haley found herself kissing Brooke. It was not the kiss that was going to end just as fast as it started but as time passed the kiss deepened. As Haley kissed Brooke she began to lose herself in her mind. One kiss led to another kiss which led to another one which ultimately led to other things. Haley had never thought that she would ever kiss a girl, but besides that Haley never thought that she would like kissing a girl. Haley didn't know if it was the weed talking but each touch and each kiss was like an explosion of feeling. Haley had never felt that way in her entire life and a part of her did not want it to end while the other part of her was planting questions in the back of her mind. What was it that made Haley love kissing Brooke so much and was it even right that she was? The biggest question, however, was how did it all start? But Haley doubted that she would ever really know if it had been her or if it had been Brooke that initiated the first kiss that had to led to so much more.


	2. Huh?

A/N: This next chapter has been bugging me for the last day or so, but it wasn't until today did I find the right way to write it. Hope you enjoy. Remember please be kind and review!

Chapter One

Huh?

The next morning when Haley slowly opened her eyes she discovered that her head was resting on Brooke's shoulder. As she woke up her dream came back to her and as she looked around without moving she realized that her dream had not been a dream. She discovered that not only was she half naked sleeping in Brooke's bed with her, but her dream that she had slept with Brooke had not been a dream. Haley had been really high the night before and something had happened to make them kiss which led to other things. Haley had never been in this situation before and had no idea what she should do. Haley had never had feelings for her best friend before and now they had slept together. What was that going to do to their friendship? Haley began to panic because she did not want to lose Brooke as a friend over this, but a part of her knew that their friendship was never going to be the same. Even if Brooke did not care what had happened Haley would always remember what had happened when she looked at Brooke. Haley quietly slipped out of the bed without waking Brooke. Haley was so glad that Brooke was a heavy sleeper and that nothing would wake her up. After getting dressed Haley rushed back to her dorm room and took a long shower.

For the next two days Haley avoided anyone and everyone. She had never been so confused about anything in her entire life. Haley had sex with Brooke Davis and she had no idea what to make of it. Was it because they were high? Haley wanted to put the blame on that so much, but a part of her told her that she had gotten high with other people alone too and she had never slept with any of them. Haley was broken from her thoughts when Peyton dropped her tray onto the table and slid into the chair across from Haley.

"What's up Hales," Peyton said, "Haven't seen you in a while."

Haley looked up from her untouched plate of fries and her notebook she was supposed to be studying from. Avoiding Brooke had not been as easy as she thought it was going to be. For yesterday when she had wanted to hang out with Peyton she realized she wouldn't be able to if she did not want to see Brooke. Peyton and Brooke were always together.

"I've just been really busy keeping up with my reading," replied Haley.

Haley hated lying to Peyton, but she knew she would not be able to tell Peyton something that even she did not understand. If she had told Peyton she knew she would have to listen to the questions. They were the same exact questions she had been asking for the past two days. How did it happen? Did you kiss Brooke first or did Brooke kiss you? How did you go from kissing to having sex? Was it because you were high? Do you like Brooke like that? These were all questions that Haley knew would come up and so she chose to stay silent because she couldn't even answer those questions.

"You sure your okay Hales?" Peyton asked, "You just seem distracted."

"I'm fine," Haley lied, "I'm just a little stressed from this test I have coming up."

Peyton looked at Haley for a moment before she said anything else. Haley was afraid that Peyton had seen through her lies and was going to question her until she got the story out of her. However, the only person who had been able to read Haley like a book had been Brooke.

"Well if you can take a break from studying we're all going to be in Brooke's tonight watching a movie and hanging out," Peyton finally said, "You should come and give yourself a break so you don't get too stressed out."

"Sure, I'll let you know what I do," Haley told her.

Haley was glad that for once she was able to get away with lying about her feelings. For the rest of the day Haley kept her mind off the night by going to class and studying whenever she did not have class. Haley had almost forgotten about her invite to watch a movie in Brooke's room until she got a text from Peyton.

U wanna go 2 Brooke's room 2 watch that movie?

Haley stared at the text for a minute trying to decide what she wanted to do. Did she want to see Brooke when she had yet to discover what it was she was feeling? Part of her told her that there would be a group of people there and she could leave as soon as the movie ended. Then another part told her no matter how many people were there it would still be weird seeing Brooke. Haley finally decided that it did not matter. No matter how much time had passed it was still going to be weird. Even if it was a month without seeing Brooke it was going to be weird. At least this way she could get over the weird feeling right away. Haley quickly texted Peyton back saying she was going to go and that she would meet her in five minutes so they could walk to Brooke's room together. Peyton was in the same building as her and they often would meet up together to walk to class or get food. Five minutes it took for Haley to get ready and to gather her senses before she heard a knock on the door. Haley grabbed her bag and opened the door to find Peyton on the other side.

"Ready?" Peyton asked.

"Yup," Haley replied as she shouldered her bag, "Do you know what movie we're watching?"

Peyton shook her head as Haley locked the door of her room. Haley could only hope that someone else besides Brooke had picked the movie. Some of the movies Brooke picked were pretty good but her usual genre of movies was chick flicks and although Haley loved lifetime she preferred to watch comedy and action movies. She knew Peyton would rather watch those as well. Sometimes Haley had wondered how Peyton and Brooke could be such good friends when they were such opposites of one another. Haley had met Brooke through Peyton and she knew that they had both attended school together. They had been friends for as long as either girl could remember. Haley was new to the group but she did not feel any less accepted. But at that moment as she walked across the quad to Brooke's 

room she felt nervous and anxious. These were things she never had felt before when she hung out with them. She knew it was because of what happened between her and Brooke. She knew things would never be the same.

Next time on "Because of You": Haley faces Brooke for the first time in two days, what will happen?

A/N: Again I ask please review and tell me what you think 


End file.
